The Three Faces of Lucky Spencer
by AngstRiddenTeenager
Summary: My friend got me to write this. I'm not sure how good it is but she really likes it. The three Lucky's meet in a bar. Since being recast, the other two have had no life and thus dwell in a parallel demension. Please, give it a try!


What happens when three Lucky's meet in a bar?  
  
Lucky Spencer sat on a bar stool at Jake's, cradling his beer bottle like a lifeline. He had been there since late afternoon, after his confrontation with Laura (aka Summer).  
  
He took the last sip of beer and signaled for another.  
  
"I think you've had enough." The bartender answers.  
  
He starts aimlessly chewing on the complimentary peanuts when a man sits down to his left. The man orders a beer. It is delivered to him and he takes a long sip from the bottle.  
  
"Rough day?" Lucky Spencer asks the man.  
  
"You could say that." The man answers, "You don't look so hot yourself."  
  
"I found out today the girl I was dating is two-timing me with my father."  
  
"Ouch. Sounds rough."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I came here to drown my sorrows. What about you? What brings you here?"  
  
"I was having troubles with my girlfriend. She keeps pulling me close and then pushing me away."  
  
"Then what happened?"  
  
"Decided to move on, and got recast." The man answered.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not too bad. I miss a few people but there wasn't much keeping me in Port Charles."  
  
"I see what you're saying. I've got family and a few friends, but I could live without some people."  
  
"Yeah." He said, taking a slug from his beer.  
  
Another man sits down on Lucky's right and order's a coke.  
  
"Good choice." Lucky jokes, sarcastically. He gets a laugh out of the man on his left.  
  
"I'm not old enough to drink, so I take what I can get." The man comments.  
  
"What are you doing in a place like this?" Lucky asks.  
  
"Trying to forget."  
  
"What's so bad that happened to you? You're too young for problems." The man to the left stated.  
  
The young man pulled out his wallet and took out a picture. He stared at it, imagining that she was there beside him. Trying to picture their life in New York as they had planned. His memory of one night in particular when he had promised her in a church his heart. And the last night he whispered to her his last "I love you".  
  
"Just a girl I use to know."  
  
"Girls can really string you along." Lucky responded, recalling why he was there in the first place.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it." The man on the left started, "I was trying so hard to patch things up with this girl and her sister comes home. Her sister strings me along, we have a little fun, and then she up and disappears."  
  
Lucky laughed, "At least you had a little fun before she disappeared. Before we'd had anything, she pushed me away and ran towards my father"  
  
"It's better then having it all and having it taken away. Imagine the perfect girl in every way. She was beautiful, honest, thoughtful, compassionate, and she loved me. I loved her. But then . . ." He started, but turned away from the two men.  
  
"What?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Imagine you're life is stolen from you. Your life's happiness. The only way you survive is knowing that she is out there. That when you escape you can go back to her and have everything you ever wanted. But you never escape, it never ends. You're stuck in this prison with people trying to mess with your head because of some vendetta you had no part of. And then, you get recast."  
  
"What happened, man?" Lucky asks.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." He says, and looks at the picture one more time before putting it back in his wallet.  
  
The man to the left begins, "I know how you feel, man. I'm pushing this girl towards my brother and the whole time she's like, we are supposed to be together. I have no recollection of any of it but eventually start to remember. But she's all into this other guy and is lying to me. We eventually made up. But then all my memories, everything I felt, was stolen from me. I try to make it right. I try to love her. But I don't remember. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her, but I couldn't avoid it."  
  
"I don't even know what I would do if my girl was with another man. I imagine she has been with a few since I left. But I try not to. It hurts too much. I just hope they are treating her well, she deserves it." The young man to the right states.  
  
"It's hard watching you're life being taken over by a complete stranger." The man to the left states.  
  
Lucky begins, "I just got this gig and I have no idea where it's going."  
  
The man on the left states, "I had a great gig. For a while it was good. But as soon as I won acceptance, I decided it was time to move on. I'm sure it was the right decision, but I still miss the people I left."  
  
"I know what you mean," Started the young man to the right, "I was eleven when I got the gig. I grew up with these people. I fell in love for the first-and only-time. It was hard to say goodbye."  
  
"So what do you guys go by?" Lucky asked, considering both men friends.  
  
"I use to be Lucas Lorenzo Spencer II, aka Lucky Spencer. Now I'm not sure who I'll be next." The man to the left said, getting out a picture to show the other men.  
  
The picture showed Elizabeth, Lucky, and Sarah at the club 101.  
  
"Wait! That's her! You were me!" The young man stated.  
  
He got out the picture of Elizabeth from his pocket to show both men.  
  
"Wow! What a coincidence!" The man on the left exclaims.  
  
"How did you treat her?" The younger man asked.  
  
"She was the girl I mentioned earlier. I pushed her towards Nikolas under Helena's orders. Em helped me get my memory back but then Helena stole it, permanently. We almost got married, but she knew I wasn't in the same place. Neither was she. She wanted Jason and I left her to be with Sarah." The man on the left summed up.  
  
"Jason Morgan? Sarah Webber?" The younger man asked, upset and confused.  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"She hardly knew Jason! She's with him? You let her slip in-between your fingers! What an idiot!" The younger man exclaimed!  
  
"It wasn't my fault, honest. I did not want to hurt her. No, she's not with Jason. They broke up."  
  
Lucky interrupted, "Did you say Webber? As in Elizabeth Webber?"  
  
Both men answered, "Yes."  
  
"I ran into her once. We talked for five minutes. She seemed nice. But I felt as if she spent the whole time staring at my hair."  
  
The other two looked at eachother and silently agreed that his hair was bad. Neither said anything and just ignored his comment.  
  
"Want to go get something to eat, kid? I could fill you in and you could fill me in." The man on the left suggested.  
  
"Sounds good." Said the younger man on the right.  
  
"What about me?" Lucky started, "I'm the one with no idea what happened on Friday! You do realize I've only been in Port Charles since Monday!"  
  
"I had to figure it out on my own, you do too. Have fun while it lasts! There is bound to be a Lucky #4 anytime now." The man on the left said.  
  
The two men said their goodbyes and left Lucky alone at the bar.  
  
"Another beer, bartender!" Lucky stated.  
  
The bartender laid a beer in front of him, "All that history and you have no idea who you are? Kid, you need a buzz."  
  
With that, the bartender left. And Lucky took a long look at himself in a mirror nearby. He could now see why Elizabeth had been staring at him; his hair was in major need of help.  
  
He left his money, which was from his non-existent job, and with that was off to the barber. 


End file.
